


My time with you

by RunYouCleverDoctor



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M, OOC, porn star Bernard Woolley, porn star Jim hacker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor
Summary: 吉姆恋爱了。肉体摩擦加精神火花的那种。
Relationships: Jim Hacker/Bernard Woolley





	My time with you

**Author's Note:**

> 特别特别特别ooc  
> 现代AU

Porn star!Jim x Porn star freshman!Bernard  
Producer：Humphrey

“接电话，吉姆，快他妈的给我接电话。”制片人汉弗莱一边打电话，一边想象着等会儿手撕吉姆的场面。不…汉弗莱立刻改变了主意：我也要给你找个新人跟你拍片，一个几乎一窍不通的新人。

眼看着他们公司旗下的这个p站账号已经快一个星期没有更新了，汉弗莱隐隐可以预见下滑的订阅量。

手机屏幕上总算跳出了一个00：01，汉弗莱开了免提，咬牙切齿地说：“哈克先生，早上好啊。”

电话那头的人明显还没睡醒，离话筒还远远的，字句都带着浓重的鼻音：“哦哦，汉弗莱。早早。”他不是有意不谈正事儿，他是真的神志不清。

“汉弗莱，我恋爱了。”

汉弗莱挑起眉毛：“哦，真是新鲜。那么我有这个荣幸知道这第27468位幸运的——既然他能与你共度良宵——男人叫什么名字吗？”

电话那头沉默了：“我一会儿再答复你。”

“答复什么？”汉弗莱一下子跳起来，“你几点能到位还是那个名字？”

“Both.”吉姆挂断了电话。

汉弗莱办公室的钟的确还没有走过很长时间，前台就打电话告诉他：“汉弗莱先生，您通缉的人来了。”

被通缉的人一路哼着小曲儿来到他的办公室，舒舒服服地坐下，还把手中拎着的打包带放在汉弗莱整整齐齐的桌上。炒鸡蛋的油透过塑料盒透过塑料袋直接印在汉弗莱桌上的打印纸里。

“吃炒蛋吗我的好汉皮？”吉姆整个人洋溢着恋爱的气息，并且自动忽视了汉弗莱发绿的脸，“我在赛百味刚买的，新鲜的英格兰乡村农场鸡蛋，嫩滑鲜香。”

“你今天早上就有一场shooting。”汉弗莱面无表情地读着他的安排，“和新人。”他特地观察着吉姆的表情。

吉姆已经捧起了炒蛋大快朵颐，薄薄的嘴唇边上留着炒蛋明黄的渣，蛋渣正随着他嘴巴的咀嚼动作上下活动着。太多的油泛着光，蛋渣都快脚底打滑地掉下来。

他眨巴眨巴蓝眼睛：“好的？所以我擅自翘班这么久的惩罚仅仅是带新人而已。”

汉弗莱放下手里的手机，看着对面吃早饭的人慢慢地解释起来：“哈克先生，您从业太久，似乎已经忘了新人演员是多么的糟糕。他们喜欢看镜头，这让观众十分的尴尬；他们喜欢用自己的身体挡着镜头，这就意味着幸幸苦苦拍出来的很多条都不能用；更糟糕的是，他们与搭档之间的契合非常糟糕。”

“有多糟糕？”吉姆一半炒蛋在嘴里，一般挂在外面，突然担忧起自己早上的工作难度起来，“展开讲讲？”

“Well，你要面对的大概也许就是接下来这些了，不过记住，暗示和引导新人。前戏的时候他们多半会过于羞耻难以放松，你就奖励性地安慰一下。正片部分提醒他们表情管理就好，我们不希望观众甚至是后期制作，在看到他们狰狞的脸时尴尬到脚趾抠出两室一厅，更糟糕的情况下——直接软掉。”

吉姆口中的炒蛋突然没有那么香了。

吉姆认为自己坠入爱河不假。注意，是他真的认为，而不是他真的坠入爱河了。

镜头拉回他开始翘班前的24个小时——

结束了一场拍摄后他收拾好自己，在街上闲逛。同事马丁以前跟他扯淡：“柏拉图说过，没有肉体的摩擦哪来精神的火花。”吉姆读书少，自然对马丁口中这个一听就很有道理的言论深信不疑。所以他更加的疑惑了：为什么我还没有恋爱呢？我是说，真的恋爱，一段稳定和健康的关系，灵与肉的成长齐头并进。

还是前一个我更拿手一点。吉姆最终下定决心从酒吧开始，从而物色能跟他擦出精神火花的对象。

（汉弗莱当时听到这里的时候发出了嘲笑：“举一个恰当的比喻，吉姆，你在酒吧里找精神火花的行为，跟去公厕里找饭吃没什么两样。”）

吉姆自认为自己的条件还是不错的：三十出头，身材匀称，面容英俊，头发齐全。这次他改变了策略：今天我就坐在这里，愿者上钩。

愿者都来得不晚，但也都不太能让吉姆满意。他们的来意吉姆一看便知——如果落在自己臀部的目光没那么炽热的话。老天，吉姆已经一个人坐在吧台看了半个小时的手机了。他喝完面前苏打水兑的某种调味酒，准备离开。

他刚把手机塞进裤兜，一个顶着一头金发的年轻人就滋溜一下坐到他旁边的椅子上。与陌生人间突然拉进的距离让吉姆有些不习惯，直到年轻人转过头来，冲他笑了一下。

妈的。吉姆是个俗人，要他描述心动的感觉未免太难为他了，但他也是个不自量力的人。

“对，当时Bernie风情万种地把头转过来，大眼睛亮亮的，脸颊饱满，还有该死的红晕，嘴巴看上去甜甜的。”这是吉姆跟汉弗莱描述的版本。

“所以我就沦陷了啊。”

吉姆其实不常带陌生人回家，就算带回家，做的事情也都只有爱做的事情，比较单调。那天晚些时候吉姆把刚刚认识的伯尼带回家，他把人领进门，按在门板上亲，熟练地准备干正事儿。

“等等等等，”伯尼摇了摇头，头发乱乱的，他的手推着吉姆的肩膀，“不是现在。”

“什么不是现在？”吉姆对自己的技术产生了怀疑，难道伯尼没被自己带进状态吗？

年轻人像是鼓起了勇气一样：“吉姆，我不是想找你419。你坐在那里的时候非常耀眼，哦不对，总之就是十分耐看，我是说你的那种感觉。我想和你在一起I want my time with you.”

吉姆愣愣地看着自己圈住的年轻人。对对，吉姆想起来了，精神的火花，他也不是又双叒叕来找人419的。

他们窝在吉姆的公寓里，都穿着吉姆的睡衣，身上都是吉姆的味道。年轻人光脚在地板上到处踩，逼得吉姆把他安置在床上，然后自己去把公寓里的地好好拖了一遍。

他们瘫在沙发里看电影。吉姆平时参与创作了太多大鱼大肉，家里的碟片全是些清汤寡水的片子。在无比暧昧的气氛里，他们看完了一整部《模仿游戏》。

“太惨了，那个IT男。”吉姆看电影，就说了这么一句话。

伯尼的头蹭蹭他的胸口：“当时英国的同性恋尚未去罪化…相比之下我们今天就要幸运很多。假使我是当时的政府要员，我肯定要推动同性恋的合法权益运动。”

吉姆摸着他的头，金发在他指尖卷起：“是啊，我也一定会的。”

公寓里没了声响，他们躺在沙发上睡着了。吉姆的手还放在伯尼的腰上。

“新人到拍摄现场了。”汉弗莱放下电话，抬头告诉吉姆，“你先去去喷点口气清新剂，等会儿一开口别全是炒蛋味儿。”

吉姆慢慢地挪到拍摄现场旁边的卫生间里吞口气清新剂，洗把脸，顺顺头发，让自己保持专业的模样。他推开门，出来，又关上门回去。

“这是个任意门吗，我怎么一推门就到家里了。”吉姆再推开门。

拍摄现场里，本被以为在吉姆的公寓里穿着吉姆的睡衣赖床的人正站在吉姆面前。伯尼笑着看着吉姆。

“好啦，当时我的确说还不是时候，但我也没想到这么快就能和你搭到戏…我以为你这个级别的不会来带新人的。”

汉弗莱见他们已经在说话了，拿着剧本走过来：“我想你们已经认识对方了，那我就直接开始讲设定。这场是办公室，吉姆演boss，伯纳是秘书。”

“伯纳，”吉姆看向伯纳，“你都没告诉我你的全名。”

“我不认为你们目前需要知道全名，吉姆，”汉弗莱揉了揉眉毛，“但既然你已经知道了，请等会儿拍摄的时候不要大喊出来。很出戏的。”

然鹅事实证明制片人汉弗莱的担心还是担心错了地方。吉姆和伯纳出乎意料地搭配得很好，整个过程节奏令人舒适，该快的地方毫不拖泥带水，该慢的地方也绝不含糊。

只是太过奇怪了。汉弗莱开了话筒从录制室外向里喊：“你们是上下级关系。别演的黏黏糊糊的！”

吉姆却跟没听到一样，极尽温柔地舔着伯纳的耳垂，后者的喉咙里漏出吉姆想听很久的声音。“I love my time with you.”吉姆说着令人心跳的话，向伯纳的耳朵里吹气，该被拍到的动作一点也没停。

真的好舒服。伯纳和吉姆心中都想着一样的事儿。为什么他们之前没有做呢？伯纳反思到：错在自己，他们此前还只是是该死的朋友，进度条走的很正常，按照伯纳的计划，一个多月后他成为p站的众多常驻明星之一，才会和吉姆搭戏，那个时候他们精神的火花也应该摩擦的差不多了。

伯纳的眼睛红红的，他在最后死死地抱住吉姆，声音都封锁在一个吻里。

“他们倒像是一对老情人。”摄影师评价道。


End file.
